


Flight

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [133]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Birds, Gen, birds with an 8 in being smart, caleb with an intelligence of 8, spoilers for episode 65
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb, and his brief stint as a bird with an intelligence of 8 instead of his full intellect.





	Flight

Flying was nice, feeling the air go through the feathers of his wings, held up by his own wings instead of look through the eyes of his cat. It was so easy to let the bird instincts take over and fly upward.

Holding someone else in his talons, interestingly, also wasn’t very difficult. Nott was easy to carry, not heavy at all, even if she struggled and yelled about whatever she was yelling about. Her struggling just made him tighten his hold on her, an instinctual thing to keep his catch from escaping. He wasn’t going to eat her, she was his friend, but it did pop into his head as a thought whenever she moved. 

He landed in the leaves of a branch, watching Nott crawl out from under him to stand in front of him, giving him a look he didn’t understand. She looked unhappy, probably. He cawed at her, pushing his head forward, beak pressed against her face to try and nuzzle her, believing he could comfort her easily, he was a good bird, his feathers were soft and his beak was large and wonderfully colored. 

She didn’t seem to appreciate it, and he cooed sadly until she sighed and rubbed at his beak. He pecked her hand gently and pressed his weight against her until the spell ran out and they both fell into the leaves. 

He quickly cast the spell to return to the eagle form, pleased immediately at the feeling of his wings and feathers returned, and flew upward, catching Nott in his talons before she could get away as he beat his wings to pull them upward, flying around the tree to follow the others again. 

He made sure to caw when he saw the city far away, so they knew the city existed and he saw it. He was sure Nott saw it too, and told the others that Caleb definitely saw the place. 

Caleb loved being a bird. 


End file.
